Hansha
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: Siempre había sido un cobarde, pero él siempre había venido a buscarle. Ahora que no estaba, ¿quién era? [Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8] ¡Regalo para la bella Angie!


**Disclaimer** : Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8

Regalo para mi bella amiga secreta: Angie (loveangel7)

* * *

 _"Siempre fuiste mi espejo, quiero decir que para verme tenía que mirarte"_

 _Julio Cortázar._

* * *

 **Hansha.**

Las drogas, el alcohol, el humo de los cigarrillos, las heridas en los dedos, los acordes mal tocados, los golpes en las murallas, las letras sin melodía.

En eso se había convertido su mundo, en vivir encerrado en un pequeño y sucio departamento. En no contestar las llamadas, en vivir a la deriva del resto del mundo. En frecuentar lugares de mala fama, en borrarse del mapa los días lunes.

En perder todo lo que había tenido alguna vez, y no hacer nada para recuperarlo.

10 años atrás las cosas eran muy diferente, y él lo sabía. A veces se dejaba cometer ese pequeño desliz, cerrar los ojos y revivir todo aquello que le había hecho tan feliz. Esos días donde nada era como ahora, donde vivía acompañado y no tenía miedo de contestar el teléfono luego de cometer un error, donde los impulsos no lo habían llevado a un callejón sin salida y donde sus propias palabras no traían sangre en ellas.

Cerró los ojos, molesto, adolorido, asustado.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo evadiendo la realidad. Y es que así era él. Nunca fue el valiente, siempre fue el cobarde.

Sentado en el suelo, con la guitarra a un lado, estiró su mano derecha y tanteó el suelo. El temblor en sus dedos y el movimiento incansable de sus piernas. La oscuridad llenaba el frío lugar y eso solo le recordó lo que había sido su vida todos esos años.

La aguja brilló con la luz de los edificios fuera de los ventanales, el líquido dentro se movió sedosos a sus ojos. Miró su brazo, blanco y amoratado en partes iguales. Aguantó la respiración y la deslizó. El punzante metal desgarró su fina piel, como tantas otras veces. Lo pulsó y dejó que el líquido corriera por sus venas.

Un escalofrío le recorrió, el cristal dando paso al fuego. Una vez que acabó, la lanzó lejos y dejó que la sensación lo abrazara. Sus ojos viajaron hasta el exterior, donde la vida y las luces jugaban, danzaban, vivían.

¿En qué momento tuvo más miedo de vivir que de morir?

Siempre lo recordaba, como si fuera un tatuaje en su pecho. El día donde todo se había torcido, el día que decidió huir de esa ciudad, el día que desapareció.

La calidez de sus labios se había enfriado, y por las noches, cuando intentaba recordarlo, solo encontraba hielo y un recuerdo nuboso de esos ojos brillantes que le hicieron perder la cabeza. Y unas palabras, que por más que intentara borrar, nunca se iban.

" _Su auto se volcó. Dicen que iba muy borracho"._

Ese día no quiso quedarse a saber el final de la historia. Cerró el libro y se fue, con el marcapáginas a cuestas y perdiendo la página.

Habían bebido, habían reído, habían gritado, habían besado y habían amado. Fue su primera y última gran noche. Años de esperar ese momento, años de miradas clandestinas, años de aparentar, años de esperar… años que murieron cuando se miraron la última vez en aquella esquina.

La, entonces, fría ciudad de Tokio había sido testigo de su felicidad. Tan efímera, tan brillante. Había sido testigo de como se habían mirado, ese día y tantas veces, y de cómo, lo que había iniciado como una celebración por su nuevo disco de solista, había terminado con lo que tanto sus corazones habían gritado.

— _Es grandioso, yo sabía que lo lograrías._

— _No lo sabías. Nadie me creía, ninguna puta persona._

— _Pero yo sí, y eso debe bastar._

— _Eres un hijo de puta._

— _El único hijo de puta que creyó en ti._

El alcohol había subido a sus cabezas, la neblina se había posicionado en sus ojos, las manos ya no temblaban como hace años y la determinación había dado rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Y en aquella solitaria plaza, a la que llegaron gritando y trastabillando, a la que llegaron a la salida del bar y después de muchas copas, a la que llegaron viendo doble y con la lengua pegada al paladar, en esa misma plaza, quebró todos los protocolos que amarraron su vida siempre, estiró su mano y devoró su boca.

Como un lobo. Como el lobo que siempre había sido.

Se besaron, horas que parecieron minutos. Volvieron a gritar y gritar. Se sonrieron y se volvieron a besar. Sus pechos brillaron con luz.

Escucharon las voces de personas que los miraban y corrieron, huyendo del escarmiento público y del dolor de sentirse incomprendidos. Las luces de las farolas los animaron. Volaron de la mano, mirando al resto, sintiendo sus pechos explotar.

Decidieron ir por sus automóviles y juntarse lejos de ahí, escapar donde pudieran ser felices. Se separaron en esa esquina, esa misma esquina, un beso y se separaron.

Un beso.

Lo esperó horas, el sol había aparecido y le hacía doler los ojos. el sudor se agolpaba en su nuca. La intranquilidad del silencio. El vibrar de un teléfono, una voz suave y rota, la lluvia en sus ojos. la explosión en su interior. La culpa, la amargura, el dolor.

Perdido. Ese día se perdió.

Había aprendido a vivir con la sensación en su pecho, había aprendido qué hacer para poder aplacarla cuando lo ahogaba, había aprendido a seguir como si nada y aparentar. No tenía la fortaleza para reencontrarse con otros, se había encerrado y había desaparecido. No pudo volver a un lugar que solo tenía su aroma en cada recuerdo.

Lo dieron por muerto.

A veces, en el delirio y la niebla, prendía su viejo móvil y revivía su vieja vida. Leía los mensajes que aún le enviaban, buscando en gritos desesperados encontrarlo. Takeru y sus padres aún no se daban por vencidos, los otros sí.

Y no los culpaba. Ya no quedaba nada de lo que era. Estaba muerto.

El día que le perdió, él también se fue. Ya no había reflejos, ya no había nada. De un tirón, se fueron ambos. Juntos, como siempre debió ser.

Se miró al espejo. Frente a él otro ser le saludo. Delgado, pálido, demacrado. Con el cabello sucio y las ojeras bajo los ojos. Con los huesos pronunciados y los labios rotos. Ya no se encontraba, ya no era él.

De su antigua vida solo guardaba recuerdos, y su reflejo le mostraba que solo eran esos. Vivencias pasadas de un tiempo mejor. Ahora solo era un recipiente.

Viejo y demasiado cobarde para irse.

Pestañeó y apareció. Como hace tiempo no lo hacía, como hace tiempo lo evitaba. El cabello castaño, los ojos brillantes, la sonrisa fugaz. Como le vio esa última noche. Como le amó ese día. Como siempre le recordaba.

Por un momento, sus reflejos, distantes y difuminados, se unieron. Sus ojos se mezclaron y sus labios encajaron. Fueron uno, como siempre quisieron. Verlo ahí, detenido, como si el tiempo no hubiera andado. Como si la noche de Japón se cerniera sobre ellos, como si volvieran.

Cerró los ojos, rogó borrarle. Cuando los abrió, seguía ahí. Un espejismo que solo le hacia recordar todo lo mal que lo había hecho.

Gritó. Su puño y el espejo. La sangre. Gritó aún más.

Su reflejo seguía ahí, mirándole y sonriéndole.

¿¡Por qué!?

Corrió a la otra habitación. Sus manos temblaban y su mente estallaba. La lluvia en su pecho. La sangre goteando de su mano derecha. Llenó la jeringa y se clavó en el estómago. Ahogó la respiración y la dejó fluir. El fuego comenzó a quemarlo una vez más, cerró los ojos y esperó.

Cuando los abrió, seguía ahí. Como si nada. Como si nunca. Como si siempre.

—¡VETE!

Tiró su guitarra contra él, al chocar con la muralla, el mango saltó y se despedazó. Una de las cuerdas emitió un leve sonido y volvió a teñir de silencio el lugar. Pero él seguía ahí. Llenando de fantasmas su cabeza. Trayendo la desesperación y la tormenta. Truenos y relámpagos. Lluvia.

—Por favor…

Su mano tomó una botella con la mita de su contenido. "Vodka". Lo empezó a tomar, a grandes sorbos, como si el mundo se acabara. Algo había estallado. Había vuelto y el dolor quemaba a carne viva. No quería seguir ahí, quería huir.

Siempre había sido cobarde, siempre había huido. ¿Y ahora?

Tiró la botella vacía. Miles de vidrios volaron. Sentía como su corazón corría dentro de él. El aire se hacia escaso, el dolor era cada vez más punzante. Las manos se le empezaron a dormir y las piernas le fallaron. Cuando cayó al suelo, solo pudo seguir mirando su sonrisa, que se hacia cada vez más notoria. Más real.

Los cristales se incrustaron en su mejilla y brazos, pero no le importó. Él seguía ahí, sonriéndole como si nada.

Se imaginó volver a besarlo. Cerró los ojos.

Y se desvaneció.

* * *

¡Angie, bonita!

Espero haber hecho algo que pueda gustarte, le puse mucho corazón, y si bien salió algo oscuro (¿solo algo?), quiero que sepas que pongo todo el cariño que te he agarrado este tiempo aquí.

Espero hayas tenido una hermosa navidad y un buen inicio de año, ¡que muchas cosas buenas vengan!

También para todos los que lean esto, que el sol los alumbre desde lo alto siempre.

 _¡Un beso!_


End file.
